Soy milk produced by processing soybean is known as a low-calorie, low-cholesterol health food that is also rich in soybean-derived nutrients. There are also known processed soy milk foods (for example, soy milk fermentation products prepared by fermenting soy milk with lactic acid bacteria). Patent literature 1 discloses yogurt prepared by mixing lactic acid bacteria with soy milk.